vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk (Marvel Comics)
|-|Hulk= |-|World War Hulk= |-|Grey Hulk= Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Statistics Tier: 5-A | 4-B | 4-B Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid for practical combat purposes, as he very quickly reassembled himself at will after being cut into many pieces. Mid-High over time, as his future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Multiple personalities that make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks and can absorb their power, Resistance to Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level), and unwilling teleportation, Transformation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Destroyed an asteroid twice the size of Earth) | Solar System level (He has consistently been portrayed as comparable to Thor, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth) | Solar System level (More powerful than he has ever been as Savage Hulk. Stalemated a serious Sentry) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with The Thing) | Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can jump into space), At most '''Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (He has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer, though lacks quantifiable feats of his own that surpass even Mach 4,000) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Matched The Sentry) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift pyramids) | Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, lifting and throwing mountains, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with one arm, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, etc.) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Solar System Class (Physically overpowered Onslaught, and has defeated Thor on various occasions) | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level | Solar System level (Among other things, he has withstood magical energy measured as 100 times stronger than Hercules' most powerful blows). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor was once depicted as powerful enough to bring his future "Maestro" self back to life from being reduced to powder. | Solar System level (Endured numerous blows from The Sentry) Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless. Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. Extraordinary Genius as Banner. He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be knocked out depending on the circumstances. In his Grey and Immortal Hulk incarnations he reverts to human form when exposed to bright day sunlight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Key: Grey Hulk | Green Hulk | World War Hulk Feats: *Grey Hulk destroyed an asteroid larger than Earth. *Worldbreaker Hulk destroyed a planet in his clash with Red She-Hulk. Notes: *The Hulk causing an earthquake across infinite planets in the multiverse, destroying a pocket universe, and having his power measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder are generally considered as outliers. If they were not, he would have been considered as High 3-A at his peak. That said, his power level per definition depends on his rage, so it isn't completely certain. *Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Notable Losses: Jin Mo-Ri (The God of High School) Jin's Profile (Speed was equalized. Victory was by death or KO) Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell’s profile (Super Perfect Cell vs Green Hulk and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Akuma (Asura's Wrath) Akuma's profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4